Lyle Lettau
Lyle Lettau (born O'Donohoe) is a Canadian actor, best known for portraying Tristan Milligan, being introduced in the second part of Season 11 of Degrassi. He is known for portraying, "The Brain" from season 12 to season 15 of the TV show, Arthur. He is currently a senior at Flesherton's Grey Highlands Secondary School. His inspirations are Marilyn Monroe, Andy Warhol, and Lady Gaga. Trivia *Lyle is a Libra. *He ships Eclare (Eli and Clare), just like his character on Degrassi. *He had wanted to be on Degrassi since he was ten years old. *His favorite Degrassi characters are Darcy, Paige, and Manny. *He hates trying on clothes, and says wardrobe fittings are the only part of the job he doesn't like. *He is a huge fan of Lady Gaga. *Lyle ships Camaya (Cam and Maya). *He originally auditioned for Mo before landing the part of Tristan. *His favorite band is No Doubt. *He is a big fan of Quentin Tarantino. *He doesn't like The Big Bang Theory. *Lyle loves American Horror Story. *He has 3 dogs. *He does not like Ashley Kerwin and rolls his eyes whenever she is on-screen. *Lyle is best friends with Alex Steele, like his character Tristan Milligan is best friends with her character Tori Santamaria. He is also close friends with Melinda Shankar and Luke Bilyk. *He dyed his hair blonde. *On June 12th, 2013, Lyle revealed on Tumblr that he has decided to go by Lyle Lettau rather than O'Donohoe in honor of his grandmother, and that he would be credited as such in the 13th season of Degrassi and onwards. *He is a huge fan of Lana Del Rey, and frequently quotes her songs on Twitter and Tumblr. *For playing the part of Tristan, Lyle had to wear a body suit up until I Want It That Way (2). *He moved to Los Angeles in November 2013. *Lyle is a huge fan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''and cites Sarah Michelle Gellar as one of his heroes. *His dream role would be to play Patrick Bateman and Mickey Knox. *His guilty pleasure is that he watches a lot of reality shows. *He doesn't like weddings. *His favorite sitcom is ''Married With Children. *He listens to Bikini Kill and Bratmobile. *If he wasn't an actor, he'd be a funeral director. *When Season 14 finished filming, he went to Paris with Melinda, Luke, and Jessica. * He is of German, Irish, British, and Native descent Gallery hoto_449.jpg Untitled2-7.png nnghd.jpg Readthrough3.jpg 34j34k5j.jpg Tumblr ltdnfxbflD1qzbigzo1 500.jpg Alex and lyle.jpg Photo_340_reasonably_small.jpg Melindatristan.png headshot_2.jpg melindalyle.jpg lyle....jpg Lyle and Alex.jpg Imagerterttet.jpg Lylemelinda2.jpg Lylemelinda.jpg Lylemelinda3.jpg Aislinnlylericardo.jpg Agg7TCDCEAAZmCK.jpg 1111111111111.jpg tumblr_lwua09QUUa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg jhhgkjh.jpg Dg1.jpg tumblr_lygrsb0xIB1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_lyohruUda51qct0ifo1_500.jpg tristantori.PNG acapollo.PNG tumblr_m0fhouJn0U1r5uoxco1_r3_500.jpg Tumblr m19htiN6ha1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m190xcGkNs1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1txj7HewI1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m2xr253Zac1r5uoxco1_1280.jpg Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo2 500.png Tumblr m3iyj3oGH71r6jujzo1 500.png Tumblr m70pm2JWSz1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m727v0QMTy1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m85dnyrjMS1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_m8ge2e8s6B1qct0ifo1_500.jpg klsjdlfalkjfower.jpg tumblr_m9s74wdFKq1rakqk6o1_500.png L54tq.jpg Tumblr mcoazgAX0G1r23zk3.jpg Tumblr mcoa1xAkpR1r23zk3.jpg Tumblr mco864Kvfz1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mco9jwihpm1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mco8bnudRf1r5uoxco1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr mco7vqqOZ11r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mco7lkmrv41r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mco3qaLA9f1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_mcoba1LTPR1r23zk3.jpg Tumblr mcvhg1bqU41qm6jd9o1 400.jpg tumblr_mdfwqnkSYF1qm6jd9o1_400.jpg Degrassi-Talks-Bullying.jpg Tumblr mef3n07Zrc1qgzg27o1 500.jpg tumblr_mit27bhci31qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr mibpahkF721qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpblGT701qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpcrQsZ01qct0ifo1 500.png tumblr_mke6wb0Hnz1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg Normal NML04~12.jpg Normal NML03~12.jpg Normal NML02~12.jpg Normal NML01~11.jpg Yh.jpg 230570 la.jpg Tumblr mmicywTR9d1qmjyeoo1 500.png LD1.jpg LD3.jpg LD4.jpg LD5.jpg LD6.jpg LD7.jpg LD8.jpg LD9.jpg LD10.jpg act36.jpg Cast 3.png Jessica_lyle_melinda1.png Dfgd8f76g9f6h.png Dfgd8g7d8f6fh7f5.png F8sdgf6sd76g7ds58g6.png f6g7d6f87h5dhd.png gdf69gf6h7df58h7d5f8h.png G9h7f8g7h689fg96j7.png 1069865 638625482814816 260795309 n.jpg 971854_639038376106860_1152480333_n.jpg d8g6d9f76h87dgf56.png 8hfg86jgf7j6h5k6jhgk.png 1063891 640006706010027 279987366 o.jpg G8fdf96h7gf6jh7hj.png J8hg67j5k6j5h6l.png Fg7d78f8hgf86j.png Hg8j98hk7hgk.png Jhg7kj879kj67l.png Fg8dtfg7tdf7t8hd.png Gfj0hkj89hk7.png Fjgbkhbgfjh6gf85j.png Jngfjgdkfhbkdfhdf.png Jdnfgjbfkhf.png Jdfgdbfkgbkf.png Fjdnjgfdbkhgdf.png Fbdshfgdfhgdf87.png Fgbdkfbkghdbfgk.png udfbg0dfgfhfh.png Bmbnm.png gbfdogbpidfh.png dsugb0dfb0h.png dfbg0dbfh.png LyleLettauPic.jpg Fgnodrigndopg.png ipuosvgodf46.png sfbsouv6t4s.png Dusfdovdst46ydf.png Gdfibwsuodg7sd.png Dogsdougvd8g.png uefayisdfca.png gufdsffias86.png fsdgbuofagsvd.png Ofuvas9yasc8d.png jsvfyis75xasf.png Fuas89fc6a7sx8c.png 1377080 684128174931213 1852953000 n.jpg AD005~3.jpg Jessica, Lyle, and Alex.jpg Lyle and Jessica.jpg OThree.jpg tumblr_n31tf3sdIB1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Dfkghdgjdf.png Dfjighdfvhg.png fodbjfkhgvdf.png Gkdjbvisdhvfs.png Dgjdkfbkhgvdfhg.png AD001~27.jpg Lunro4.jpg 1560583 838437602833602 3145786143257152363 n.jpg Mcll.jpg Adknsflbds.png Dfklbjgfh.png Tumblr n9k7ggOJfg1rc11eso1 500.png Tumblr nbikibscnk1rogfy6o1 500.jpg Tumblr nbpd69Nl3T1thkab3o1 500.jpg Dgdgdg.jpg xfdfdfdf.jpg AlexSteele shooting4.jpg 7957304_orig.jpg tumblr_nicevexof71u524amo1_1280.jpg B4yedX3IYAAUgKN.jpg Tumblr nk6w9q11ts1u524amo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcroxrWZM1qbwzp6o4 1280.jpg Tumblr nkcrppKQLi1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcwjlrPxx1rntlq5o2 r1 540.jpg B-vUn 2WwAAcl1F.jpg Tumblr nkcqu087351sn6j3mo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkcxzoK5zu1u87mpdo1 540.jpg Tumblr nkgv6wKbMe1u524amo1 540.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast